In multi-processor systems, timing and synchronization between multiple processors is important for precisely scheduling events at future times. One issue is maintaining this timing and synchronization between multiple processors. Conventional time-of-day (TOD) approaches based on a real-time clock (RTC) have several disadvantages. For example, the TOD can change while the system is operational causing a potential discontinuity in event scheduling. Furthermore, TOD logic within each processor to handle items such as leap year or months with different numbers of days results in inefficiencies and provides opportunities for inconsistencies.
Thus, what is needed is a multi-processor system and improved method for internal time synchronization and event scheduling. What is also needed is a multi-processor system and method for internal time synchronization and event scheduling that does not rely on conventional TOD approaches.